The New Girl
by Rosylips x topazeyes
Summary: Bella comes to Forks, and is the new girl to Forks High. Being new is never easy, but who makes her feel welcome? The Cullens of course! But will Bella discover their secret? Read to find out! This is rated T because it might have a few bad words in it :D
1. Arrival

**AN / helloo!**

**This is my new story, What's with the new girl?**

**Summary: Bella comes to Forks, and is the new girl to Forks High. Being new is never easy, but who makes her feel welcome? The Cullens of course! But will Bella discover their secret? Read to find out! This is rated T because it might have a few bad words in it. Enjoy! Em :)**

Chapter 1 : Arrival

It was raining when I got off my plane from sunny Phoenix. I will miss the sun, but Mom and Phil need more time to themselves. Mom shouldn't have to put me before Phil. Anyway, I'm kind of looking forward to living with Charlie; I haven't seen him since I was 14.

"Bells, I'm over here!" I heard Charlie (Dad to his face) shout to me. As if I couldn't see the cruiser already!

"Hey, Dad!" I smiled and ran over to hug him. He held me gently, he was like me when it comes to showing his emotions. I prefer to keep to myself, I'm a little bit shy, but maybe that's because I'm an only child, I had to make my own entertainment, because I don't have any siblings.

"How are you doing? Are you tired after the flight?" Charlie asked me, still grinning.

"I'm good thanks, I'm a bit confused about the time though!" I laughed.

Charlie looked down at his watch,

"It's 12.30, lunchtime!" he said while holding his stomach.

"Well, when we get home, I'll make you something." I laughed at his weary face, "No, I'm not like Mom is in the kitchen!" I smirked, Mom always liked to experiment… sometimes they went wrong!

"I hope it's better than your Mom's cooking, don't tell her I said that, though!" He pretended to be scared.

"Well, let's get your luggage in, the car, we don't want it to get drenched!" He said, I'd completely forgotten that I had luggage next to me!

After a rather nice week of living with Charlie, it was time for my first day at Forks High School. I hope I make friends there, but I'm not really the talkative type! I made a few friends back in Phoenix, and they were my best friends. No one hated me, I was just the average girl that was invisible to nearly everyone.

I got out of my awesome red Chevy truck (Charlie got me from Billy Black. I know, I've got a free car!) and made my way to the office, I followed two pink spotty umbrellas to the door. The girls under the umbrellas seemed nice enough. One girl was called Jessica (Wow, she sure can talk a lot!) and the other girl, who I think I could really get along with was called Angela. I think me and Angela would get on really well because we're both a little bit shy! They said I could sit with them at lunch with them and their 'crew'.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I said with a smile to the middle – aged red head at the desk.

"Hello Bella, here is your timetable and a map, so you can find your way around. If you need any help, don't be afraid to come in here and ask me! I'm Mrs Cope by the way." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks miss, I really appreciate it!"

"No problem! Have a nice day, now." She said and moved to get some papers.

I looked down at the map and tried to memorise it, I don't want to go round school with my face buried into a map on my first day! I was in building 3 first, English with Mr Berty. He's an okay-ish teacher, I guess, he didn't make me stand at the front of the class, but he did introduce me to the class while I was sat down. I sat next to a short girl, she looked like one of those dancing fairies! She had jet black spiky (and I mean spiky, it was spiked in all directions!) hair, a petite frame and golden eyes. I've never seen anyone with that colour eye before! She smiled at me and said, "Hey, I'm Alice, nice to meet you Isa-"

"Just Bella." I cut her off, "Nice to meet you too, Alice!" I grinned at her.

Alice asked me loads of questions; where do I come from, why did I come to Forks, did I like it here, if I had any brothers or sisters etc. I was surprised she didn't get tired of asking me things, I have the most boring answers!

I asked her the same things; she's much more interesting than me! She's adopted, and has two brothers and one sister, she's in a relationship with a boy called Jasper, who was also adopted by her 'mother', Esme and here 'dad' Carlisle. Her siblings are called Edward Emmett and Rosalie. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska, so she knows what it's like to be the new girl.

As the bell rang, she asked, "What do you have next?"

"Spanish. What about you?" I answered, not even looking at my timetable, I guess the memorising paid off!

"Darn! I do French instead of Spanish. We're in the same block though, I'll walk with you if you want?" She said.

"Sure!" I smiled. I like Alice. She seems a really nice girl and a great personality. She's also very…. Energetic!

**AN**

**Hi, did you like it?**

**Please read and review, I like to get feedback! :]**

**Thank you, **

**Em :)**


	2. 2  introductions

The New Girl

Chapter 2

Spanish was… boring, typical. I spent the whole lesson staring and the textbook in front of me, trying to decipher the paragraphs. I didn't succeed. I left the classroom as soon as the bell went, heading for the canteen. As I walked through the doors, I was suddenly surrounded by a mass of white and black, at first I was scared, and then I relaxed. It was only Alice. She grinned at me and dragged me to the lunch queue.

"Hey, Bella! How was Spanish?" She said, practically bouncing off the walls. _Where does she get her energy from? _ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Alice. It was…. Okay, I guess. I didn't fully understand it though! How was French?" I said, I didn't need to put on a fake smile, her happiness must be contagious.

"Come on, let's go sit." She giggled as we walked into the cafeteria. I followed her to the table, passing Jessica and Angela on the way.

"Bella! Come sit with us." Jessica said while patting the seat next to her. Mike's face lit up as soon as I walked in the room, I think it's best to steer well away from him. He looks kind of creepy.

"Sorry, I'm sitting with Alice and her family today." I smiled apologetically.

When I sat down, I looked around the table. There was a beautiful blonde girl, who I'm guessing is Rosalie, a blond boy (who is obviously Jasper as he's kissing Alice) a big bulky dared haired boy, who is either Emmett or Edward. He doesn't look much like an Edward… I'll call him bulky guy until I know his name. I then saw who was next to bulky guy. He's got bronze hair, which looked uncontrollable, he looks like Adonis! He looked up at me with piercing golden eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well this must be Bella." He said with a crooked grin. "I'm Edward."

I thought I might have lost the ability to speak, but I was in auto-pilot mode. I sat down and said,

"Hey Edward, nice to meet you." I smiled. Whoa, I managed to talk to the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen without rambling or blushing!

"Hey Bella" said Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie." I smiled back, I felt slightly intimidated by her, she should be modelling for Vogue, not sat eating lunch at a high school.

"Please, just call me Rose." She laughed.

"Okay… Rose." I grinned back.

I looked at Edward; he was staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"Are you ok there Eddie?" Alice asked him, giggling.

"Don't call me Eddie! And I'm fine, I was just trying to figure something out."

He used that smile again_… Gaah, I'm going to melt! And look at that hair!_ I was so close to leaning across the table and running my hands through it... _hmmm…._

After I was introduced to the family (they're all very welcoming), I noticed certain things; their names are unusual, save Alice, they all had grandparent names. They're all beautiful, _Edward especially… mmmmmm…. Stop thinking like that Bella! You've only just met the poor guy!_ They're all pale, and lastly their eyes are all the same unusual gold colour, even though they're not blood related.

"So what have you got next, Bella?" Alice asked me. _I wonder if she's ever __not __hyper?_

"I've got biology and then gym." I groaned. "I can't stand gym! What have you got?"

"Edward's got biology next too!" Alice giggled. "I love gym! How can you not like it?"

"Gym and being uncoordinated is not a healthy mix." I flashed a smile and then blushed. Everyone laughed, which was of great interest to everybody else in the cafeteria. Why was a family laughing so interesting to them?

"Why is everyone staring? I asked them.

"They're not used to us laughing." Rose smirked.

"Why?"

"They think of us as the social outcasts." Alice sighed. Why would they be outcasts? If they went to my old school back in Phoenix, people would've begged to be friends with them.

I jumped when I heard a booming laugh shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" I was worried, I hate it when people laugh at me.

"Your face when you was confused. It was funny." He grinned.

Suddenly my food became very interesting to look at.

"I didn't think you could get any redder!" He boomed.

"Have you guessed he's the joker of the family yet?" Edward gave me a sly smile.

"I'd rather be the joker than Mr. Clever Piano playing- stupid- shiny- Volvo- owner!" He retorted. Everyone, including me, cracked up.

"That's your best comeback?" Edward laughed.

"Oh, I have worse," Emmett narrowed his eyes, "I was just trying to protect Bellsy's innocent ears!"

"Sure." Jasper rolled his eyes.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favourites and alerts! Maybe I could get a few more reviews this time though? I'll play a game with you… If you review, do you want to play;**

**I found (twilight character) in (place) doing (whatever you want them to do)**

**For example;**

**I found Edward in my wardrobe doing keep yuppies with an apple :) **

**Do you understand?**

**Now go on and review lovely readers!**

**Em x**


End file.
